When I Look At You
by bellac611
Summary: Holly is the Princess of Carpathia, a small country not far from England.  With the Mafia as a threat, Holly is forced to leave to the least expected city in the US. Gotham.  Holly must adapt and not let her true identity out. better summary inside. HxB
1. Meeting The Staff

**SUMMARY: Holly is the Princess of Carpathia, a small country not far from England. The kingdom is under attack by the Mafia who want to take over. With the Queen and Princess only left in power, Holly must be forced to live in the United States to hide safely from the Mafia. Upon her arrival in the least expected city, Gotham, she must overcome love, loss, pain, and maybe even some torture. Will she meet a certain someone? And just who may the someone be?**

**HxB**

**okay so flames will be used to burn justin bieber alive! constructive criticism would be appreciated but please no assholes! i DO UNDERSTAND that this chapter does NOT mention anything Batman related. I am aware. I want this to be a long story and for the first few chapters (i dont know when that may be) to be a little character build up/background. Character look-a-likes are on my profile.**

**I just googled made up country names since this story was originally based in England, some of you did like that, so i chose Carpathia as the name of my country. Dont like? Dont read. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything The Dark Knight or Batman. I do own Holly, Eric, William, Christopher, Connor, Elizabeth, Vanessa. **

* * *

><p>Looking out over the large, spacious balcony, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest and unluckiest girl in the world. I had almost everything a girl could hope for.<p>

Clothes, Jewelry, recognition. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. How rude?

My name is Holly. Holly Marie Mathews. And why do I get recognition, you ask? Well, this is where the "unluckiest" part comes in.

The truth is, I am the princess of Carpathia. Carpathia is a tiny country not far from England. We have the same accent as they but we are not quite as known as they are. Sure, every girl dreams of being a princess. If only the knew how dreadfully challenging it makes life. Everything is so formal and organized that it very nearly makes me sick.

Don't get me wrong, I love my country. Carpathia is a beautiful place that I shall forever call home.

My grandmother, the Queen, understands me to an extent. She works hard to keep things in balance. I know it is hard for her. She must look over and guard the people while at the same time, taking care of me. We are all that each other has left, family wise.

My mother, father, and grandfather were killed protecting us. Because we are royalty, there are certain people who would gladly do away with us to take our power. I think that my grandmother is doing a fantastic job. The people for the most part even seem to think so. She is very open, honest, and she _listens_ to the people of Carpathia.

My family is not power hungry.

There have been many attacks on the palace, but I have never witnessed anything. The palace guards have kept them at bay well enough. Though my grandmother had told me that while I was still an infant, an attack killed my parents and my grandfather right outside my room.

That was the closest that they have ever been to me. But now I am 17, almost 18 and the last attack that I know of was 4 years ago; and that was just a warning. Nothing big happened.

The next two years had me frightened and paranoid, but now since nothing has happened, I let my guard down.

Now I just feel so isolated, trapped inside this prison that they call a palace. I have had no contact with the outside world. Only with the servants and house keepers within the walls. My best friend, Vanessa (but I like to call her "Nessie") is my personal housekeeper.

Normally servants and royals were segregated, but grandmother allows Nessie to sometimes sleep over in my chamber.

She is the same age as I and we have fairly common interests. I feel like I can tell her anything. She tells me stories of her family and their history. I find History very interesting.

I treat everyone in the palace as family. I mean, in a way, they are. I've known them all my life.

"Your Highness?" a voice called through the door.

I turned on my heel and lazily opened the door.

"Yes?"

a young man with short brown hair stood before me. I have not met him before. I stared at him, expecting him to talk but judging from his face, I sensed that he was nervous.

"um, I am your...new guard." he stared at the floor. Which I found slightly rude because your supposed to make eye contact when speaking to someone, but I just nodded and wondered about the real question.

Why would I need another guard?

I had enough already. He finally looked up to me and offered a small smile; which I returned.

"You can call me Holly, by the way. 'your Highness' sounds so mid-evil times" I laughed. I mean, come on. It's 2012. Not 1840.

"As you wish, Prin-...um, Holly." he corrected.

It was a quiet and awkward silence between him and I as we both had no idea what to say or do next. All the while he did nothing but stare at the floor. He couldn't be _this_ nervous could he? I mean I am the Princess but shouldn't he be more worried about the Queen than me?

I was beginning to grow tired of this but I didn't want to slam the door in his face. That would have been rude and very unladylike like, so I decided to end the silence. "so, what shall I call you?" His eyes widened for a split second and if I wasn't looking into his brown eyes, I would have missed it.

"Eric." he murmured. I rose an eye brow.

"Glad to have you." I lied, signaling I wanted to end this awkward...conversation?

As I began to close the door, his foot caught it before it was too late. I was taken aback but was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to do that.

"Queen Elizabeth would like to see you." he said simply.

"Let her know that I shall be there shortly."

"I am supposed to accompany you."  
>I sighed lightly. "okay then."<p>

We walked side by side down the long corridor. I had to admit that Eric wasn't bad looking. On contrary, he was fit. His brown hair looked fresh and clean, long legs toned and matched every stride with my own. He looked around my age. Maybe a year or two older.

We turned the corner to the ballroom, where stood two guards on either side of the double doors. The opened them as we made our entrance.

"...in a matter of weeks at the most. Oh, Holly." my grandmother walked to me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I see you have met your newest guard."

I nodded then noticed another unfamiliar face.

"Holly, this is _my _newest guard, Christopher."

Christopher took my hand and gently kissed the back. "Princess."

I gave a small smile then turned to my grandmother.

"Why are they here?"

"Oh don't be silly. They are our guards."

"yes, I see that, but we already have guards."

"You can never be too careful, darling, and besides, William agrees with me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." a deep voice rumbled, coming from the left of the room. "All that concerns me are that the Royal Family are safe." William bowed slightly. "Princess."

"And you are doing a wonderful job. It's just that, we have plenty of guards already. And there has not been an attack in years. I find it silly to keep hiring more and more. I feel quite safe, thank you." I crossed my arms.

"I will not put you at risk."

"But-"

"We are honored by your nobility, William." grandmother interrupted.

I sighed.

Normally I wouldn't have this type of attitude; but I don't know what came over me. I really did like William. He was our Head of Security. He was wonderful to my grandmother and I. I think of him as a father. Our protector.

Christopher walked into our little circle. "Your Majesties, I promise you that Eric and I will do everything in our power to ensure that you are safe. We have both been through much training."

"I would not have chosen otherwise." William smiled. "Now, the introductions are complete, I would like to show you and Eric around the palace borders.

"Very well." he nodded then turned to us, "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

The three men left the room, leaving me alone with grandmother.

"Well," she grinned, "they both seem really nice."

I nodded in agreement, not knowing if that was 100 % true.

"I think i'm going to go for a walk." I huffed.

I made my way outside to the garden. The lively flowers were of different colors. Blue, yellow, red, purple, and white. The red roses were my favorite.

Sitting on a stone white bench, I breathed in the clean, fresh air. It was fairly sunny for Carpathia. There were few servants in the garden at all. I embraced the silence and closed my eyes. I thought about how life would be outside these walls. How, if I wasn't born into this family, I wouldn't have to be worried and scared all the time.

Sometimes I just wish that I was in a normal family. It may sound hateful and ungrateful, but I honestly believe it may be better. Sometimes I wonder if I was even really cut out for this Princess thing. I really do want to help people, but what if something happens and everyone ends up hating me? A whole country against me. I couldn't handle that.

"Holly." Vanessa waved to me from the other side of the bushes.

"Hey."

"Beautiful day today isn't it?" she asked as she walked towards me, holding up her skirt off the ground even though it was already covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"It's amazing." I agreed.

"So I'd imagine you slept well last night? Victoria and I turned you mattress."

"Yes, I did. Thank you. How did you sleep?"  
>"Perfect." she smiled and took a seat next to me.<p>

"So have you heard about the latest staff?"

"Yes! And may I say that they are both quite dreamy." she swooned.

I rolled my eyes. "Focus, Nessie." I laughed.

"You didn't deny it!" she pointed.

"Whatever. Anyways, I was just wondering your point of view of it. Grandmother thinks that I am being silly."

She thought for a moment. "Well, I do see where she is coming from. Then again I also see your side, too. I can see that you may feel you are being smothered. I know that it must be really hard for you; but your grandmother just wants what is best for you. She wants to keep you safe. I mean, ever since the incident, your all she has left really. I wouldn't dread too much on it. Its almost a reflex for her to become over protective. It's a family thing. Trust me." she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Nessie. For everything. I don't know where I would be without you. I don't know if it was even really ever about the guards. I guess it sort of was, but also that I miss my parents. I suppose if felt as if she was trying to take their places and be a grandmother and mother. I feel so stupid now that I think about it. I can't believe I snapped at her like I did. It must of put so much more extra stress that was completely unnecessary." I put my head in my hands.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Holly. It happens to everyone. What your going through is normal for every family. It may seem like a bad thing, but trust me, this is good. Look at it this way, would you rather your Grandmother be protective and smothering, but at least know that she cares, or would you rather have her ignore you and treat you like your invisible? Look at it from that perspective and your answer shall be quite simple."

I lifted my head up and wiped away a stray tear that I hadn't noticed had fallen.

"I see that now."

We sat there in a comfortable silence. The wind blew the flowers softly and they swayed to a slow, mute lullaby of nature.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I absentmindedly gazed the garden. My eyes trailed up the stone wall until they met with another brown pair of eyes. Eric did not avert his gaze or make any movement besides sending a small wave as he smiled to me. I smiled slightly and waved back. Then Eric turned his head as if he had been called and left the balcony. I continued to stare for a moment before turning my gaze else where.

Vanessa had gotten back to work with the rose bushes. As she worked, we chatted about small things like her family and her (hopefully soon to be) boyfriend. I had not heard about him before so this was new news to me. Apparently she was talking to Connor, another palace servant who works in the kitchen. I have only met Connor a few times, but had never had a conversation with him.

I could tell by the way she talked about him that she liked him a lot and had liked him for a long time. It was strange to me because Vanessa was such an outgoing girl. I found it hard to believe that she would hold in this crush for so long.

Then again, its romance and relationships. What do I know about those?

The day flew by quickly. Before I knew it, it was sunset. Vanessa quit working hours ago, we just felt so comfortable outside and I didn't want to go back in just yet. Though, I could no longer avoid it. Plus I was tired. I had no idea why because I hadn't done anything all day. Physically. Mentally I was exhausted.

I bayed my good nights to Vanessa before we parted ways then made my way up to my chambers. After taking a warm relaxing bath, I changed into my light purple pajamas with a pink lace around the ends. My bed was big enough to fit about four people. I never really thought about it but it was ridiculous for it to be this big in size for one person. I am not nearly that big to fit. I am only about 117 pounds and at a height of 5'6.

I climbed into my giant bed that felt like Heaven and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning arrived the same as all the others have. I was awaken by the brilliant sunlight from my window at the foot of my room. Vanessa must have pulled the curtains. I knew that it would have been her. When I was younger (before all of my etiquette training), I actually through fits whenever I was woken like that. I would scream so loud that I wouldn't doubt that the other end of the palace heard me.

Embarrassing to admit now, but it was true. So to solve the problem back then, I only allowed to be woken up by Vanessa. Only because she was my best friend. When she did it, it made me feel like she was goofing around with me. Like all other friends would. If Mary (the eldest housekeeper) would do it, I would get the feeling that my job has begun and here comes the hectic life of rules and control.

Yes. I was a bit of a rebellious child. But I refuse to let that change me. I agreed to be Princess. I go along with it because of my family and our ancestors; but I don't want to be Cinderella.

I want to be me. Holly Marie Mathews. This is no fairy tale.

I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning, Nessie." I yawned.

"Good morning sunshine!" she laughed as she brought me over a set of clothes. She loved all of my clothes and would sometimes pick out my outfit of the day. She has always loved dress up.

"Thanks." I stretched out across my bed and smiled when I heard my back pop.

"sounded like it hurt." she commented.

I let out a long breath. "ah quite the opposite." I laughed.

I got up and got dressed without really noticing what I was putting on. Until she came over to zip up my back.

"Um, Nessie? I don't remember any parties scheduled for today."

"I know." I heard a smile in her voice.

"Not that I don't like the outfit, but, why am I dressed like I'm going to something fancy?"

I was wearing a dark purple dress that clung to my every curve. It was strapless. It was simple, but classy enough to wear to a dinner party. I loved the dress actually. It just made me wonder, why would I wear a dress today?

Vanessa zipped me up then came around to face me. She looked me up and down with a giant smile on her face like she approved. Now I was scared.

"You look beautiful!" she squealed.

"Thanks...but why? Would you please answer me?" I crossed my arms, becoming frustrated.

"Don't freak out, okay? Your grandmother asked me to warn you that you may have a little puppy following you all day." she said slowly, gauging my reaction.

I thought for a moment. "Little puppy?"

She didn't say anything but her face gave away just exactly what my assumptions were.

"What? Eric? Why?" I couldn't believe it. When he said he would be with me at all times, he meant it.

"She just wants you two to get to know each other better and to show him what it would be like."

"What do you mean what it would be like? He follows me. That's all. I am _not _in danger. I never was in danger in the past four years! Why must they insist on the subject? And why on Earth would you dress me up like I am going out on a date?" I glared at her.

"It doesn't have to be a date, Holly, just talk to him."

"And what if I don't want to talk to him?"

"Well then I would speak to the Queen about it."

I sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? review please and no flames. I would love a Beta if anyone is up for it. :) <strong>


	2. Romance Novels and False Accusations

**here is chapter two of When I Look At You. This is not as long as the first chapter but towards the end it does get more exciting. Gotham is finally mentioned! (i say finally because the reviews that i had before i took down the original first chapter were people freaking out that it doesnt mention anything about Gotham or Batman. Even though it was ONLY the FIRST chapter) but whatever. :)**

**i hope you guys like this chapter! Review please!**

* * *

><p>"So where is he, then?" I sighed.<p>

"You are to meet him down in the ballroom." Vanessa grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I rolled my eyes and turned from her. "I know, Nessie, I know."

My heels clicked and echoed off the walls as I made my way to the ballroom. Eric was standing with his back to me, looking at our large family portrait.

My grandmother standing in the back dressed in her favorite evening gown that was a soft pink. In front of her sitting on a chair was my father. I, at about he age of four was sitting on his lap. Across from my father was my mother, mirroring his position. Both of their hands were intertwined and resting on me. My grandfather was next to my grandmother with his arm around her waist.

All of us were smiling; though they were not big smiles because we had to keep it formal, it still showed how close we all were. We were a strong family.

I took a small step and cleared my throat. Eric turned and stepped away from the portrait.

"Princess Holly." he smiled and gave a small bow. He looked me up and down with his brows raised. Much to my discomfort.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said and left it at that.

Once more we were left in an awkward silence. I don't know why it would always feel awkward when we talked. It's not like I have a 'thing' for him. Perhaps it was because he knew that I didn't want him there. He probably thinks that I hate him.

Then I remembered our encounter yesterday evening. Oh, I must have embarrassed grandmother! I inwardly groaned.

I came back to myself and noticed that I never looked away from him. Great. Now he is going to think I'm strange for staring.

His smile widened so much that I must have hurt. _Oh dear God._ I though to myself.

"Well, I'm just gonna..." I mumbled and turned around. Eric followed after me. Closely. I could almost swear that he was breathing on me and I felt his eyes on my back the entire time. _This_ is why things got awkward. He was just so creepy sometimes.

Everywhere I went, Eric was right there. I tried my best to ignore him but my attempts failed miserably.

As I was reading a book quietly in my room in another attempt to block him out, he was sitting in the chair across from me. It was getting really annoying that he had to do this 24/7. Especially when all that I am doing is reading a book! A harmless, inanimate book. I mean really what can he do? Protect me from a paper cut?

Multiple times I had caught him staring but he looked away quickly. We hardly talked to each other and when we did it was only a few words.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

I sighed, annoyed that I was interrupted in my reading and showed him the cover.

"Evermore." I said.

"Hm," he breathed, "I've never heard of it."

"It's a part of the Immortal Series, by Alyson Noel. It's a good book."

"Immortal." he scoffed, "So what is it something like Twilight? Vampires?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's about a girl named Ever who loses her family in a car accident and she is..well, immortal. You know like reads minds, sees auras. Stuff like that."

"Well that sounds...interesting."

I rose my brows. "It is."

"Do you read?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I've read a few novels in my time." he grinned. "mostly suspenseful horror stories."

I nodded slowly.

"What about you?" he put his chin on his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. "Are you into Horror?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Definitely not. I get scared much too easily."

Eric's laughter filled the room. "It figures. You look more like a girl who is into Romance or some sappy love story."

Without thinking, I closed my book. "No not really. Stores like Romeo and Juliet are good but I don't like things sappy. I like things exciting."

He gave me a look.

"What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, "Adventures? I still can't see it."

"Well that just goes to show that you don't know me very well."

He leaned in, "Perhaps I don't."

There was a knock at the door and Eric immediately sprung up to answer it.

I shook my head. Eric opened the door to reveal Vanessa, who had a giant smile on her face. I briefly wondered if she had ever stopped smiling since I had left this morning.

"Hello, you must be Eric," she stuck her hand out, "my name's Vanessa. I'm Holly's friend."

Eric shook her hand and let her by into the room.

I stood up slowly from the couch glaring at her. I could basically read her mind as to what she was thinking.

She was wrong though. There was absolutely nothing going on between Eric and I. It seems like no matter how much I tell her this, she doesn't seem to understand.

"So how is it going?" she smirked.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

Eric went back to sit on the couch. Vanessa turned to him.

"So, Eric, how do you like it here so far?"

"It is very nice. I am honored to be here protecting Holly."

I looked at the clock that read 12:00 pm.

My stomach rumbled. Eric must have heard because he got up and held his hand out to me.

"I am sure lunch is about ready by now."

I accepted his hand and he led me to the door. Vanessa was right on my tail.

"I had actually come up here to tell you that Lunch was ready. I just got distracted is all."

I turned quickly and shot her a look that said "you better watch it." but she seemed to ignore it and continue on. That was the thing with Vanessa. It was so easy to be normal around her. She helps me forget what is expected out of me and just let me live. Let me be 17.

By the time that we got to the dining room, the smell of lamb over powered me. I loved the palace cooks. Their meals were divine.

Vanessa and Eric did not sit at the long table with me. It was not traditionally right for underclasses to sit with the Royals. I personally did not see a problem with it. Especially now that there was a long table that was meant to seat at least 6, and only my grandmother and I use it. So instead, they went into the kitchen to have their own meals.

I stood by the door until my grandmother walked in with Christopher by her side. He walked her to her seat at the head of the table and pulled it out for her. Once she was seated, he pushed her in and moved to my chair, which was across from her at the end of the table.

He bowed slightly before accompanying the others in the kitchen.

"So, Holly, what do you think so far?" she asked while placing the white napkin on her lap.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." mirroring her motions.

"Well I think that Christopher is a nice man. William did a fantastic job picking them out."

I nodded and stared at the silver utensils in front of me.

"From what I have heard of Eric, he seems like a gentleman as well."

"To be honest, it's not as bad as I thought." I agreed. I was shocked that I felt that way but it was the truth. I mean sure its not amazing and he does creep me out at times, but he doesn't seem like a complete psychopath.

"Well that's wonderful to hear, Holly, I told you if you would just give them a chance."

At that time, the kitchen doors swung open and two of the kitchen help, including Connor, came out and placed a plate in front of us.

Immediately we began eating. I was starving.

The double doors leading into the dining room slammed open, causing both my grandmother and I to jump nearly out of our seats.

William nearly ran in.

"For God's sake, William, what on Earth is going on?" grandmother asked placing her hand on her forehead.

"My apologies, your Majesty, but I bring grave news." he huffed, "word's ran out that there is believed to be another attack on the palace. The mafia has grown. By many. I fear that this hit may be bigger than we have ever expected."  
>A gust of wind flew from my mouth. Why now? Everything was going perfect. Well, almost perfect.<p>

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking between William and grandmother.

Eric and Christopher ran out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. They stopped short when the seen William.

"I am not sure yet, Princess, my best option right now would be for you both to go into hiding."

"Hiding?"

"It is the safest option for you at the moment."

"Where would we go?" grandmother asked.

"I know you're not going to like this idea but it would have to be for you to leave Carpathia. You would need to go somewhere where the Mafia wouldn't expect you to be. Somewhere they won't find you."

It was quiet for a long moment while the news sank in. Vanessa slowly stepped out of the kitchen. She had heard everything that was said.

"What about Gotham?" she mumbled softly.

William glanced to her.

"Miss Vanessa, this is a private matter between the Royal Family and myself, you must excuse yourself."

She chose to ignore him. "You are looking for a place for them to hide. What about Gotham?" she tried again.

I turned to Nessie. "Where is Gotham?"

This time William spoke. "It is a city near New York in the United States of America. Not a well known city at all. I know little about it, though."

"Well that's the point, isn't it?" Vanessa chimed, "If _you_ don't know about it, how would the Mafia?"

Everyone turned to William. Nessie had a point. William was after all the head of Security. He would know geography better than anyone here.

"It will do." grandmother whispered. "Holly, you will go to Gotham. I on the other hand shall stay."

"What?" both William and I said in unison.

"Grandma you can't stay." I shook my head in disbelief. "What if they harm you?"

"Then so be it. You will understand, young Holly, when you are Queen. I must stay in Carpathia and not flee."

I looked at her speechless.

"William?" I pleaded.

He sighed. "I can not make her decision, Holly."

"Then I choose to stay also!"

"No!" grandmother rose her voice. "You are going to Gotham and that's final. You are to carry out the lineage. You will be accompanied by Eric to keep you safe in America."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I was leaving.

"What about Vanessa? She has to come with me."

Vanessa walked around the table and stood by me.

"I promise to look after her, your Highness."

Grandmother and William looked at each other for a moment before deciding.

"So be it. Vanessa and Eric, you must swear to watch over Holly and let no harm come to her."

"I swear." they said.

Vanessa embraced me in a tight hug.

"When shall we depart?" Eric asked William.

"In three days time. I don't believe the attack will be that soon. But by three days you need to be out of Carpathia."

"Yes sir." Eric said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I would like a Beta for this story if anyone is interested. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated but NO FLAMES! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST JUSTIN BIEBER ALIVE!<strong>


	3. The Departure

**This looked a lot longer on notebook paper ^.^ oh well. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. I think you will. As you can see the title is called "The Departure" meaning that they are finally gonna make it to Gotham! I have been finished wiht this chapter for a few days and i am working on chapter 4 right now. I will assure you that in chapter 4 the Joker will make his first appearance. and if you all have any questions just ask in a review. Keep in mind that Holly, Nessie, and Eric are TOTALLY NEW to America and no little to nothing about our cultures. So they dont even know who the Joker is or why Gotham is so bad. If they knew that, William would have never allowed it.**

**Okay so i am done rambling. I will let you read now. oops i lied :P  
><strong>

**I was listening to the song: Our Farewell by Within Temptation on repeat while writing this chapter. ****So if i were you i would listen to that song before or while reading this to help get into the mood of what Holly is feeling. I find it the perfect song for this chapter. Well, the beginning of it anyway. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Holly," Vanessa called as she walked from my closet, "would you like to take one of your evening gown? Just in case?"<p>

I groaned into my pillow. It was smothering me, but I didn't care.

I heard her sigh and say, "I'll pack the blue one."

I listened to her rummaging before I heard the zipper close. Vanessa dropped the suit cases to the floor and looked at my still form.

"Holly Marie, get up right this minute." she crossed her arms. I knew she was serious when she said my middle name. Like a child when they knew they were in for a scolding.

I groaned again and rolled to my back with my hand over my eyes. I couldn't look at her.

"There is no more time for moping. We are leaving tonight, Holly."

It has already been 2 days since the news broke out. Today was the 3rd day. Another tear fell under my hand before I could wipe it away. _Oh God I can't do this_.

"Oh, Holly..." Vanessa whined before sitting next to me on my bed. I was hoping she wouldn't see me like this.

"I know that it's scary. You just have to be strong. I mean, who knows, it might not be so bad."

I struggled to keep my composure. What I really wanted to do was break down; but I know I shouldn't.

"I don't want to leave her." I whispered.

Vanessa didn't say anything and rubbed my hair.

"what if something happens and I'm not here? How would I even know?" I removed my hand and looked at her, "I'm also afraid for you."

"There is no reason to be scared for me, Holly. I will be fine, trust me."

"I do trust you. You just have no idea how much this regret is tearing me apart."

"Regret? Regret for what?"

"For taking you with me. You have everything here, Nessie! I am basically forcing you away from it all because of my stupid self centered...self! I'm stealing you from Connor."

"You are my best friend. I would do anything and everything for you. You will always come first. Always. Yes, I will miss Connor, but I will be back to see him again. We both will."

I smiled and nodded as I wiped my tears.

After a while I eventually calmed down.

There was a knock at the door when I was combing my hair so Vanessa rushed to answer it.

"Are we ready?" I heard Eric ask quietly.

"As ready as we'll ever be." she muttered.

I stood up as they rounded the corner. Eric's attire confused me. Instead of the palace guard uniform (like I was expecting), he was wearing a black shirt that showed every muscle in great detail. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. He looked so...American. It didn't look bad. In fact, I kind of like it. Not in _that_ way, of course. No matter how he dressed, Eric was still the same person.

I looked down at my clothes. I was dressed as I normally would be: a long evening gown. It was simple yet elegant, as my grandmother always told me. I seen nothing wrong with it until now.

"Don't worry," Eric said, "William has bought us some new clothes. You can change on the plane."

"Okay. Thanks." I said, relieved. He nodded then left the room with Vanessa and I following.

Everyone was standing in the hallways as we passed. It was like things were in slow motion.

All of the the servants saying their goodbyes seemed so distant, like a faint hum.

I looked to my left and saw Vanessa embraced in Conner's arms. They looked so good together. I bet that they would marry in the future when this is all over.

She broke away form him and continued down the hall.

We met up with my grandma, Christopher, and William in the ballroom. They didn't say anything as they waked along side us.

Grandma, walking by my side, took my hand and kissed it gently. I struggled for the water works to stay back.

I couldn't even look at her.

The brown double doors opened and revealed a white car. The windows were tinted black so it was impossible to see inside. It was much different than the limo we usually have.

Everything was different today.

An old man came around the car and held the back doors open. We all stopped before we got in.

I continued to stare ate the black pavement as my grandma took both my hands in hers.

"Holly." she said.

"Yes?" I whispered, still looking down.

"Darling, look at me."

Finally my eyes met hers. Her blue eyes gazed into my brown ones. It was like she could see all the way into my soul. I could see that she was on the verge of breaking, too. I tried to look somewhere else. Anywhere else, except her eyes.

"You are so strong, Holly." she smiled, "so strong, and young. And you look just like your mother. You have your fathers personality and persistence. A perfect combination of both. Your parents both hoped for a little girl. You were their little pride and joy."

I sniffled.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry. No one is perfect. But remember this: this is not good-bye."

"It's not goodbye." I repeated as if I needed to convince myself.

"Never."

I didn't care about my status, I jumped to my grandma and embraced her in a hug. This had nothing to do with royalty. This was family.

"Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine."

"I love you." I coughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too."

"I am sorry, your Highness," Eric said, "but we cant miss the plane."

"You're right." she whispered and took a step back.

"Take good care of her. Both of you." she said to Nessie and Eric. They both nodded.

The drive helped Vanessa in on the left back seat and Eric helped me on the right. I watched grandma as the door closed.

After Eric got in the front passenger seat, we drove from my home.

My gut began to tighten more and more the farther away we got.

I let out a long breath as the palace faded behind us.

Vanessa patted my hand in an attempt to comfort me.

The ride took longer than I had expected it to be.

People were out living their everyday lives. At a stoplight, I looked at eh car next to me. A young toddler in a car seat smacked the window, her round face looked joyful and innocent. I looked to the driver to see the mother of the child with a wireless phone hooked in her ear.

Life was going on. Carpathia was ignorant to the entire situation.

After a few more minutes of driving, we slowed into an open area. It looked like a giant parking lot but instead of vehicles, there was only one plane.

The driver shut off the car and helped Vanessa out. Eric, of course, did the same for me.

"Thank you," said Eric and shook hands with the driver.

The plane wasn't very big. It had around 10 seats and some were facing each other.

"Your clothes are on a shelf in the rest room." Eric said as we boarded the plane.

"okay," I mumbled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he smiled, then went behind the curtain into the cockpit.

I went into the bathroom to change. I found myself a little excited to go to America. I have always wanted to visit, except I would much rather visit with my grandmother with me, and see how similar or different we were. The only thing that I really knew about America was that it was also known as "the melting pot" because of all their cultures. I imagine that it would be interesting.

The clothes were, as Eric said, laying next to the sink in the rest room. I held the shirt up to me and looked in the mirror.

It was purple and the shoulders were wide. It looked cute for something so simple. I excitedly slipped it on. It was flowy; but not too bad. It was nice for once to have a little breathing room.

After I put on the black jeans to match, I looked again in the mirror.

I couldn't even recognize myself. I liked it. I thing Vanessa was right, this wouldn't be so bad.

I left the room and walked back to my seat. I sat next to Nessie.

"Wow, Holly!" she looked at me with her brows raised. I nodded in agreement. Wow was right.

She got up and walked to the restroom to change. After a few minutes, she practically skipped back to me.

"Do I look amazing or what?" she laughed, obviously enjoying her new look.

She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that ended just above her elbows. Like mine, she wore black jeans.

"You look great, Nessie!"

She clapped in glee. I rolled my eyes and looked outside.

It looked about 1 in the afternoon.

I watched my country pass from under me. Everything looked so small.

Eric came back thought the curtain.

"We should be in Gotham in about 6 hours." he smiled, sitting across from us.

Off and on Vanessa and Eric got into conversation. Not politics or anything like that, just stuff about ourselves such as our hobbies, likes, and dislikes.

Eventually, Vanessa and Eric go in a sort of playful disagreement over which would be more fun: American Soccer or American Baseball.

"Soccer would be great! You get to run the entire time!" Vanessa through her arms in the air.

"You run in baseball, too," Eric shot back, "baseball would be way more challenging. So many more rules to follow..."

They went on for what seemed like hours. I wear they were like children.

I ingmored them and looked out the window.

I must have dozed off after a few hours.

Eric shook my arm, "Holly. We're here."

I blinked a few times, and let his words sink in. This was it.

I looked around, "Where's Nessie?"

"She's already outside," he laughed, "she practically jumped out before we even got the door fully open."

"That's Nessie." I shook my head as I got up.

The night air hit me, causing me to shiver.

There was only one other plane there that people were unloading off of. That was when I felt my first wave of panic.

"What do I do? What if they recognize me? What would be the point in this?" I clutched to Eric's arm.

"You'll be fine," he whispered and pried my fingers off of his arm. I didn't realize how tight I was holding him. "Trust me."

"Holly!" Vanessa bounced up to me, "come on, lets go!" she took my hand and pulled me along with her as we followed the rest of the crowd. We blended in well due to our new outfits.

We walked into the airport and from there the group went into their separate ways. Families were huddled together hugging each other. It was quite loud in there. Full of laughter and greetings.

I looked form Vanessa and Eric. We were standing in the middle of the room. To anyone else we probably looked quite comical. Let alone it was obvious that we were new here and had no idea what to do.

"What now?" I asked.

"William had us a car...somewhere..." Eric looked around.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "As if it's going to be right here in this building." and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me. We have a car waiting and we do not know where to find it."

The blonde worker began typing then looked up.

"Name?"

"Vanessa Carter. It may be in the name of Eric Taylor."

The worker typed again and then smiled.

"Your car is the white 2012 Nissan GT-R. It souls be right outside the door."

Nessie turned around and looked at us in confusion. We shrugged.

"We can have someone show you." the woman laughed.

She turned and got a man to lead us the way.

The car was beautiful. It was almost unreal.

Vanessa allowed me in the passenger seat while she got in back. Eric drove.

"Well this is odd." he muttered, commenting on why the steering wheel was on the left side of the car instead of the right.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this, Eric?"

"Of course I do. A car is a car. Where the wheel is located doesn't matter the general idea is the same."

Typical male, always knows everything about anything.

Well what can I say about this little trip in the car? Well, first of all, we found out that not only was the wheel on the left side of the car different, but the roads were too. It only took a nearly head on accident for Eric to realize his mistake.

Vanessa and I immediately put on our seat belts and clutched on to the handles about the door. I thanked God that he had made someone clever enough to invent these.

Eric's brows pinched together in concentration.

"You know what," Nessie squeaked from in back, "I can walk from here. Just give me the street address."

I silently agreed with her. I chose life.

"Well it's a lot better than what you could do, okay, this is not as easy as it looks when you are not used to it." he glared at her thought the mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I hissed through my teeth.

The rest of the ride wasn't nearly as bad due to the lessening of traffic. I was grateful.

It was late out. Stores were closed, lights were out in houses while the residents of them slept. I yawned.

"We are almost there." Eric smiled. I briefly wondered how he even knew where we were going but I let it go. All that I really cared about at the moment was sleep.

A moment later we turned into a modern white house. From what I could see it was average size compared to the other houses. It was already furnished completely.

"It's late," Eric said, walking in the door behind me, "go ahead and get some sleep. We can unpack in the morning."

"Thank you, Eric, for everything."

"Your welcome, your Highness."

"Good night." I smiled.

"Good night."

I walked down the hallway, opening doors until I saw one with a bed.

After the 3rd door, I finally found one. I didn't even pull the blankets back. I just fell onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>review and let me know what you think! i would love some feedback!<strong>

**Chapter 4 is on it's way!**


	4. The New Beginning

**This is hopefully a more interesting chapter. I have this written on notebook paper and it took me 2 hours to type because i am just a horrible typer today so it took forever and it was very frustrating...ANYWAY...**

**Thanks to my new Beta: JanEyrEvanesence12 . Your amazing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shining in my face woke me up; just like every other day. Except for today when I opened my eyes, I was in a room that I've never seen before.<p>

"Holly!" Vanessa called from downstairs. I stretched then made my way downstairs.

"We are going out for breakfast since there is no food here." Nessie smiled. Her hair was damp and her clothes were fresh.

"I am going to bathe first." I smiled. I got out of the shower smelling clean again. I blew dry my hair as best I could then went back to meet Nessie and Eric.

"Do you mind if we walk," I asked, "I am so tired of sitting; I just want to exercise a bit."

"Sure," Eric said, "it shouldn't be too far."

I rushed outside and took it all in. The sun shone in my face and felt warm against my skin. In Carpathia, there was hardly ever a whole sunny day. I very much enjoyed this new environment. We walked for maybe 10 minutes before we seen our first building. A bunch more buildings were behind it. They were so tall they seemed like they can almost touch the sky.

I had expected Gotham to be a small town; but this is a huge city. There were skyscrapers everywhere and hotels. It looked like the kind of place that I could easily get lost in.

As we waited at a cross walk, we heard sirens in the distance. They were getting louder and louder. The light changed and we began walking again. By the time we had gotten to the middle of the road, a black car jumped a curb at the corner, the police car right on its tail. People near by screamed and ran away from the vehicle. It was coming right for us.

"Go!" Eric yelled and pushed us away. We made it to the other side and the cars missed Eric by an inch. We stood there in silence as we caught our breath. Great. We haven't even been here for a full day and we had already almost gotten killed!

"Are you two alright?" Eric gasped.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine." I said breathlessly.

We turned and continued walking. WE could see the restaurant ahead.

We walked in and a waitress met us at the door. She led us the way to our table and gave us everything we would need. The food was good. We all had eggs and bacon.

When we had finished eating, Vanessa and I decided to go check out the Gotham City Mall. Eric on the other hand, refused to even set foot inside and said he would meet back with us later. _Men,_ I scoffed.

So with that he left to do whatever it is boys do while Nessie and I scoped every store inside and out. As we were looking at a pretty shirt in Forever 21, we became aware of our economic situation just by looking at the $49.99 price tag.

It turns out that we each only had $200 in American money. That wouldn't get us far or last long. We still had to pay for food and the housing bill.

The day flew by and we were in the mall for a few hours. We sat out near the food court in a little lobby as we waited for Eric. There were only a few other people in there. The group next to our table were two girls and what looked to e their boyfriends. They looked bored as they watched the television. Nessie and I followed.

There was a comedy playing. Two men were arguing back and forth about some girl. We were beginning to get into it when the picture changed.

"We have breaking news regarding Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime: The Joker." the news reporter said. Everyone immediately got quiet and set their full attention to the screen.

"Gotham City Bank has just been robbed by no other than: The Joker. From what we know, this notorious clown has been laying low for quite some time. It has been a few weeks before we had heard anything from him. That is, until today. We found several hostages with grenades taped to their hands on the button. Bomb squads are now deactivating them. Witnesses say that 5 men dressed in clown masks broke threw the doors with guns telling them to get down. The manager at the bank managed to kill one of them before he was shot by another clown. It turns out that the bank was also used for the mob, which all money from the safe was successfully broken into and was gone. The money was thrown into a school bus that crashed through the bank as you can see behind me. Witnesses say that the Joker killed all of the other clowns before getting into the bus and driving away. Police are still looking for him. We advise all to be cautious and not to go out at night for the Joker is extremely dangerous and always armed."

The lobby was still until a girl that sat at the table next to ours spoke.  
>"I cant believe it," she whispered, "i thought that bastard was gone." The other girls nodded.<p>

"I'm sorry," I turned to her, "but, who is he?"

The girl looked at me as if _I_ was crazy.

"I'm new here."

"Why would anyone want to come _here_?" she scoffed. I took the question rhetorical and didn't answer.

"No one knows his _real_ name, but he calls himself The Joker."

I looked back at the screen and watched the news anchor talk about him. His picture was in the top right corner.

"He's killed more people than you could imagine."

"Why?"

The girl shrugged, "He's crazy."

Around that time Eric showed up. When we got home we unpacked all of the boxes . The next morning as we all sat around the kitchen table, I suggested to them about finding a job.

"It would help for me to be away from the house," I groaned. Vanessa was on my side. She was an outdoor person and couldn't stand to be cooped up like this.

"Come on, Eric, let her live. I swear you're worse than a mother." she rolled her eyes and took another drink of orange juice.

"How am I supposed to protect you if your somewhere out of reach? I made a promise and I'll be damned I will keep that promise."

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child! Besides it will help me to blend in."

Eric sighed, "You better find one with decent hours. I don't want you out at night."

"Fine." I muttered as I rose from my chair. I walked to the sink with my plate and rinsed the dishes. I went upstairs to change then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric got up form the couch and crossed his arms.

"Out." I said then shut the door behind me. I went into ever store I could find and filled out an application. Most places were not hiring but I filled one out anyway. It was around noon and I was running out of options.

There was a coffee shop over the the next block. I decided to go in for a little bit while I thought of what to do next. I honestly am not a big coffee drinker. Then I thought, why not? I may learn to like it. So I ordered a french vanilla cappuccino. I've never tasted anything like it! It was like Heaven.

When I was finished, I got up and threw away the now empty cup. I turned around a little too quickly and bumped into a girl.

"I am so sorry!" I said as the coffee fell out of her hand and splattered all over the floor.

"No, it's okay." she grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands.

"I will buy you another one. What was it?"

"Just decaff coffee, but really it's fine."

I didn't listen to her and bought her a new one anyway. The staff began to clean up the mess.

"Thanks." she smiled when I handed her the hot cup.

"I'm Rachel." she stuck her hand out.

"Holly." I smiled and grabbed her hand. It was weird the way they greeted people. Back in Carpathia, we would just grab hands and that's it; but here Rachel shook my hand.

"So judging by you accent I am taking that you're not from here?"

Would that make a difference if my accent showed? Maybe I should learn to hide it. Just in case.

I nodded.

"Where are you from?"

I panicked. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Rachel!" a voice called. A man with blond hair sat at a round table by the window of the shop.

She turned back to me with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, it's my boyfriend."

I nodded. She looked around with her brows pinched.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, would you like to sit with us? We could talk some more." she offered.

I didn't have time to object, she pulled on my arm leading me back to her table

"Harvey this is my new friend, Holly." Holly this is my boyfriend, Harvey Dent."

He extended his hand and I took it. From my experience with Rachel earlier, we shook hands.

Harvey pulled Rachel's chair out and did the same for me.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"So, Holly, how do you like Gotham so far?" Rachel took a sip of coffee.

"It's nice so far. Quite a large city."

"Are you not from here?" Harvey asked.

"No. I had just moved here from Europe." Okay i was _around_ Europe.

"Interesting. There's not too many people that come here from other countries. Most people actually try to avoid it." He shook his head as if Gotham was the worst place in the world.

"Why's that?" i asked, then i thought for a minute, "Does it have anything to do with that creepy clown?"

He nodded, "The Joker won't leave. The GCPD is doing everything they can to get rid of him. Hell we even joined forces with a man running around dressed as a bat."

I stared at him like he had two heads. So William sent us to a city where not only was it being over powered by a creepy, demented clown; but a man dressed as a bat? What is this place.

"Batman is on our side. That is what most of us believe, that is. He is a hero. Many times the Joker has been locked up in Arkham because of him."

"Why wont they just kill him? The clown, i mean."

"Batman only has one rule; and with that rule, the Joker taunts him. He will do everything he can to get the criminals locked away...but he refuses to kill."

"Though with that aside," Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to me, "Gotham can also be a very nice place. If you just block all that out. It has real potential."

"Indeed it does." Harvey laughed, "Did your entire family move here or are you alone?"

"No and no. It's just me and two of my friends. It's more like, a temporary vacation really."

"Oh so you're only here for a short time." Rachel nodded.

"I do not know how long we are staying." I had never really thought about it.

We spent a few hours at the shop talking and laughing as Rachel and Harvey picked on each other. It turns out that Harvey is the District Attorney and Rachel is a lawyer that helped send a good number of the mob away. They both really seemed lovely.

After we finished it was already dark out.

"We will have to meet again some time." Harvey said as he shook my hand.

"Definitely." i grinned. I was so excited that i have already made friends and it's only my 2nd day.

Rachel drove me home. I really liked them. They were so sweet and welcoming.

I walked through the door and yawned as I put my things on the counter in the kitchen. Eric walked in with his arms crossed and a glare pointed at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know 'what'." he said through his teeth.

"No, actually, I don't." I rolled my eyes.

"Where were you? What were you walking around the whole damn city?"

"You do _not _talk to me like that!" I growled. He was making me so mad. "What does it matter anyway? I told you what I was doing and I do _not_ need your permission." I crossed my arms.

"I need to know where you are at all times, Holly!"

"No, you don't. I am safe here. And you cant boss me around! You are not my father!"

"But I am your guard. I am doing my job protecting you and I cant do that if you go out late at night running all through Hell's creation." he pointed his finger at me.

He was really angry; but so was I. I know that this arguing was entirely unladylike like and my grandmother would be thoroughly upset with me if she heard.

"I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Oh, you don't?"

"No!"

"Right. Well, We'll see. We will all see what happens when the spoiled little princess gets into some trouble that she cant get out of."

"I can take care of myself. I've lasted this long with you. I am pretty sure your time here with me is pointless." I pushed passed him and stomped up to my room. Angry tears were spilling over. I hated crying. It made me feel weak.

I was so tired of everyone acting like I am a fragile girly girl. Isolation is one of my biggest fears. I cant be cooped up and trapped for the rest of my life.

That's something that I will never get with children. They say that they want to be like all those Disney princesses. Cinderella, jasmine, Sleeping Beauty, Bella, Snow White. All of them princesses were either abused, locked in towers, or almost have been murdered. Why would you wish to be like that?

I'm not. I am much more independent than that.

I swear Eric is just like an overprotective mother. I don't need him. I never did.

I lay in bed thinking about todays events. My thoughts drifted to the Batman. Why would someone choose to fight crime here dressed as an over-sized bat? I mean, it is sort of strange. To top it all off, there is a crazy, murderous clown running around. Is Gotham really as low profile as we thought?

My mind went over thousands of unanswered questions until I fell asleep with dreams of bats, clowns, and a harmony of police sirens.

* * *

><p><strong>so tell me what you all thought? Like it? Love it? You want some more of it? (That's a great song ^.^)<strong>

**Thanks to all of those who review. No flames. They shall be used to roast Justin Beiber ALIVE**!


	5. Strange Situations

**This took like a month to write but i have been busy lately so i cant really help it. That's not important though. What is important is that this chapter is now ready to go and it is full of action. :) And who knows, maybe a little certain villian may make his appearance. but like i said, who knows... **

**Thanks so much to my beta:JanEyrEvanescence12**

* * *

><p>The following month went by quickly. We were all settled into the house and Vanessa and I had both gotten phone calls for a job. She is working at some floristHome and Garden store while I am now working at a very expensive clothing store. We sell dresses that are way over priced for what they're worth. Some dresses are priced hundreds of dollars. Other's higher than that.

My first day went very well, though. I had helped 5 people find their outfits.

The days seemed to just fly by. As I sat out on the front porch of our house, I was very surprised to see Rachel wake up the steps.

"Hey." She grinned and sat next to me on the bench. "So how would you like to go to a fundraiser with me and Harvey?"

"A fundraiser for what?"

"To help his campaign. Harvey's running to be the District Attorney."

"I would love to go."

"Great! Do you need to shop for a dress? It is going to be at Bruce Wayne's penthouse so it is going to be formal."

"No I have a few dresses in there that I can choose from."

I brought a few ballroom dresses with me. It was a good thing Nessie packed them.

"Okay, well, you can help me pick out mine." she said as she got up.

"Just let me get my hand bag."

Rachel followed me into the house. Eric looked over the couch and got up as Rachel and I went to my room.

"Who's that?" he whispered to Vanessa. You could tell that he was annoyed and cautious about an unknown guest in the house. But Vanessa just shrugged and continued to read her book.

"You have a very nice room." Rachel walked to a door which she assumed was the closet.

"May I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"They are beautiful."

My closet was fairly big. You could wake in about 10 feet and there were polls on either side. One side was filled with everyday American clothes and the other had all of my dresses and carry-ons from Carpathia.

She came out with one of my dresses that I have only worn once and that was when we met the Royal family of England.

It was a long, dark, midnight blue dress that had sparkles that made it glisten in the light. It was one of my favorites, even though I have only worn it once.

"This one is perfect." she held it up to me before nodding in approval. "Where did you get it? It must have cost a fortune."

"It was my grandmother's." I answered honestly.

"You should definitely wear it to the fundraiser." Rachel said as she draped it over the back of a chair.

We went to 3 other stores before Rachel finally found a dress she wanted. It was black and hung over her left shoulder.

"Are you sure it's enough?" she looked at herself in the mirror, turning to see herself at different angles.

"It's lovely," I brought a silver necklace and stepped behind her to fasten the ends, "sometimes it's better to not go all out."

"You know what, you're right." she smiled, "thank you." she hugged me. It took me a second, but I hugged her back. I thought about how it was only my second day in America when I met her. Who know spilt coffee could bring people so close together? Our friendship was great. We found ourselves doing everything together. Along with Harvey, too, sometimes. He was a great guy.

Of course Eric didn't approve of me going out all the time. He doesn't get out much and here lately he is on his new cell phone all the time. He said that_ I_ cant have a cell phone because of safety. I rolled my eyes to that thought. It's okay for him to have one though because he may need to take care of other businesses that I myself would not understand.

I figured he just made a new friend. And not just _a friend_. Every time Vanessa or I walk into a room and he is on the phone, he leaves. That could only mean one thing: he has a _lady_ friend. I personally find it sickening to know that someone finds him appealing. To each their own, I guess.

"Hey Holly." Vanessa caught me before I could leave for work. "I was thinking that since I am off today we could go see a movie tonight after you get off."

"That sounds fun, Ness, but I don't get off work until 9 tonight…"

"Yeah, I know. There are a few showings at 9:30."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Why not? What are you so worried about? It's just a movie. I'm not too worried about Eric and you shouldn't be either. He will probably be hanging on his phone all day anyway."

"Who has he been talking to?"

"I'm not sure. He just tells me that it's a _friend _and leaves it at that. I personally think that he has a little romance going on." she winked.

I laughed, "That's what I was thinking."

Work was pretty steady. It turns out that a lot of people were going to Harvey's fundraiser. Most of the women were saying that they were looking for an outfit that would impress Bruce Wayne. I had no idea why he was such a big deal to impress. Maybe it was because he was a billionaire. Women these days. It's all about the money, nothing about personality. Not that I know what Bruce Wayne is like.

Vanessa met me by the door as I finished closing up.

"Eric wouldn't let me have the car," Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Eh," I shrugged, "I like walking anyway. So what are we going to go see?"

"I kind of want to see The Hunger Games."

"Okay. What is it about?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I just heard it was really good."

"Well let's hurry before we miss the showing."

The movie ended about 2 hours later. I quite enjoyed it.

"What time is it?" Nessie yawned.

I turned to look through the glass of a nearby McDonalds. "11:03 pm."

"Well I don't know about you but, I'm beat." she yawned again. I nodded even though I wasn't all that tired. We walked along the sidewalk silently. There wasn't anyone out so the night was eerily quiet.

As we approached an ally way we heard a light clank in the darkness. I thought nothing of it. It was probably a stray cat rummaging around. Nessie on the other hand seemed to have something else in mind. She stopped suddenly and gawked into it.

"Nessie, let's go." I pulled at her arm, but she didn't budge. My eyes, trained on the still blackness caught something white before it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"Someone's in there," Vanessa whispered, almost to herself, "Hello?"

"Vanessa! What are you doing? Have you gone completely mad?"

There was a laugh behind up nearly making me jump 5 feet in the air. The laugh sure did put emphasis on the work "Mad" because that's how it sounded. Crazy.

My wide eyes met the white face that I had just seen in the ally. My mouth dropped when I realized that this man standing in front of me, was in fact the same man who was on the television the other day.

The clown's smile widened as he noticed my recognition.

"Well, hello beautiful." his sleeky voice rolled.

We both remained quiet, too frightened to speak. He took a step forward as we took one back.

"Ah, What's wrong?" he fake pouted, "cat got your tongue? It's rude to not say 'hello' back."

I barely heard his words. In my mind I was screaming at Vanessa. Why did she have to linger in the ally way like a fool? Why aren't we running now?

"You two are _so_ boring," he sighed and stalked towards us again. It didn't take long until we were backed into a wall. "and when I'm bored, I _break_ things." he growled.

There was a click and the clown was holding a knife to Vanessa's throat. I broke from my mind and decided to take action.

"Get your hands off her!" I pushed him away but all he did was laugh.

"So it speaks." his narrow eyes moved to me.

"Let. Her. Go." I crossed my arms. The man lowered the knife and literally skipped over to me. I uncrossed my arms, ready for anything. I've never been in a fight before but I wasn't about to let this crazy clown hurt me or Nessie.

"Why so serious?" he asked. He was only a few inches from my face. The moonlight lit up his face putting emphasis on his blood red painted scars.

I looked back up and seen his eyes full with a murderous rage.

"You look scared. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?"

Before I could even think about it I was in his grasp. Vanessa sprung at him but he put the knife in my mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," he glared at her, "wouldn't want to make this too quick, would we? Why spoil the fun?" he turned back to me and smiled. His scars almost touching his ears. I tried my best not to move to avoid the blade form penetrating my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen something drop from the sky.

"The real fun has just arrived." The clown turned his head to look at the tall man dressed in black. I could hardly see him.

"Leave them alone, Joker. You were looking for me, so here I am." his voice was raspy. It was like he had smoked pack after pack of cigarettes.

"It's been a while, Bats, we should catch up." The Joker laughed and pulled away from me. I couldn't move.

There was so much going on. The man in the dark clothes stood silent as the Joker slumped to him.

"Maybe you should catch up with Arkham," he suggested, "your friend, Crane, misses you."

The Joker growled and ran to the man in the black suit. He dodged the knife and they both managed to get a few punches in on each other.

Vanessa grabbed my arm and we ran away from he scene as fast as we could home. The house was dark, meaning that Eric was already asleep.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa whispered as I locked the door. I shot her a look.

"Yes. Yes I am okay. Are _you _okay? What was that back there, Nessie? Have you completely lost your mind? We could have been killed!" It was difficult for me to whisper when I really wanted to scream at her, but I didn't want to have to deal with Eric if he just so happened to wake.

"I'm sorry." she pinched her brows together, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You need to be more careful, Ness, that guy was crazy."

"What about that guy that showed up? He looked a bit like a loon, too."

"He did save us, though." I shrugged.

"but he could have been as bad as the other guy, or worse."

"The Joker." I whispered, mainly to myself.

"What?"

"The clown. He was on the news the other day. He robbed a bank. They called him The Joker. Rachel and Harvey we telling me about him. He is bad news. Or so they say. He doesn't look like someone I would want to meet again though. And that other guy must be the Batman."

"Batman? The Joker?" Vanessa snickered, "those are some silly names."

"Maybe that's a method of their's to create fear?"

She shrugged and let out another yawn.

"Maybe. I'm going to bed. Good night." Vanessa then did something that set me back a little. She gave me a slight bow before heading upstairs. Now I know what you're thinking. It's just a bow. Yes, it was. But it also reminded much of my grandmother. I haven't even been thinking of her lately. I wondered if there was a way that I could speak to her. Maybe I could write her a letter? I would bring it up to Eric tomorrow. I went upstairs, bathed, and went to sleep.

Vanessa and I didn't bring up last nights incident.

"Let's just forget it ever happened." she said, and I agreed.

We spent most of the day preparing my outfit for Harvey's fundraiser. Rachel came by and picked me up in her car. She was wearing the dress I had picked out for her.

"You look great." I smiled.

"Thanks. You do too."

"Where's Harvey?"

"he had to take care of some business at the office. He will meet us there."

"He seems like a wonderful man."

"He is."

"How did you meet?"

"We are both lawyers, and partners on some cases. I've known him for quite a while. Together, we put most of the mob in prison."

"You two are perfect then, huh?"

She laughed. "I don't know what I would do without him. What _Gotham_ would do with him. He is so kind and caring. And he really is out to make a difference in Gotham. He has so much hope for this city."

We pulled up to Bruce Wayne's penthouse and Rachel knocked on the door. We were greeted by an old man dressed in a black suit and tie.

"Good Evening, Ms. Dawes."

"Hello, Alfred."

There were already quite a few people there. We all stood in what looked like a ballroom.

"I'm afraid Harvey nor Master Wayne have arrived yet." Alfred said as he offered us a glass of Champaign. "And who is your little friend?"

"I'm Holly." I smiled and stuck my hand out. Alfred took it but didn't shake. I felt even more formal than before. It was like in the palace.

"My pleasure, Ms. Holly. I am Alfred, Master Wayne's butler."

"More like his father." Rachel smiled softly.

"I treat the dear boy as if he was my own."

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.

"Would you like a glass of Champaign?"

"Thank you." I said, taking a glass from the silver tray. There was another knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Alfred said then turned to get the door.

"He is like a father to me also." Rachel sipped her Champaign.

A few minutes later, Harvey showed up.

"Hey Rach." he walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "Holly, thanks for coming. You both look beautiful."

The crowd only seemed to grow larger as the night went on. A helicopter landed outside the glass doors and everyone circled around.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

A man who looked about 25 or 30 hopped out of the helicopter. He turned and helped two women out also. He put his arm around each of their shoulders and walked into the penthouse. It was obvious that this was the famous Bruce Wayne.

Photographers snapped their cameras and women giggled amongst each other. He was very handsome and it seemed like he knew that.

He went on to talk about Harvey and even made fun of his campaign slogan. Which, to me, I found quite rude. After his speech was over, Rachel followed him outside. I stayed back in my own little corner of the room.

A few people stopped to talk to me, but not much. Most of the people here were older. The only person that I really talked to was Alfred. He was the sweetest man that I have ever met. I felt like we had so much in common. Even our accents were the same, even though I hid mine.

Alfred told me that he was from London. I asked him if he had ever thought of going back, if just to visit, but he said no.

"I wouldn't even leave Master Wayne nor Miss Dawes." he smiled.

The elevator next to me dinged and slowly opened.

"We made it." a familiar voice said.

Alfred pushed me back out of line of sight.

"What is it?" my accent leaking out a bit in my alarm.

"Nothing. Just stay down and stay quiet." then he was gone.

"Alfred?" I called, but he didn't answer.

Everyone gasped and the room got quiet. All except for one.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment. I do have one question though. Where is Harvey Dent?" he looked around the room. A couple in front of me shifted, giving me a clear view of the Joker and his men.

He was on the other side of he room. He was even more terrifying in the light.

"I'll settle for his loved ones." he strolled around, looking at everyone. He walked up to an old man and had his knife in his mouth. I thought the Joker was going to kill him but someone interrupted him.

"okay, stop." Rachel stepped forward forum the crowd.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to myself.

"Well hello beautiful." the Joker smoothed his greasy green hair back, "You must be Harvey's squeeze."

Rachel stood there with her arms crossed as the Joker circled her.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?"

I jumped up and ran to the middle of the room before he could get a hold of her.

"Leave her alone!"

The Joker paused and turned towards me. His eyes had death written all over them.

"And just _who_ do _you _think you are? Hmm?"

"Leave Rachel and Harvey alone. I said again with more authority. The Joker narrowed his eyes. A few seconds later he laughed that stupid laugh that I hated so much.

"I thought it was you. Who would have thought we would have run in again in only a few hours. You were saved by the Bat." he laughed again, "and here we are! Fate!" he walked closer to me. He was a foot away from me.

"Do you have a _name_?"

"Do you?"

"Ah, ya see, _I _am the one asking the questions. And when I ask something, I expect an answer." he growled.

I put my hands on my hips.

"You have a little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." The Joker turned and got punched in the face by Batman. The Joker's men joined the fight. Through all the chaos, the Joker managed to get a hold of Rachel. The Batman knocked the last guy out and said, "Let her go, Joker."

The Joker just laughed and said, "Very poor choice of words." and let her go out the window.

Batman jumped after her head first. I could hear Rachel's screams echoing.

The Joker, still laughing like a maniac, walked calmly to the elevator. But not before he stopped and winked at me.

"See ya soon." He had a look in his eyes that said that he meant it.

The elevator dinged and he was gone.

I, along with many others, rushed to the window. We were just in time to see Batman helping Rachel off the top of a crushed car. She was okay.

Then a thought occurred to me. Where _was_ Harvey? How could he have possibly known the Joker would be here? And what about Bruce Wayne? No where to be seen. It seems like everyone of importance disappeared right before Batman showed up. Strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 6 is under construction! :) I love having emails saying that i have reviews! *Hint Hint**<strong>


	6. Not Part of the Plan

_**Hey guys and gals! Yes i realize it has been 6 months since i posted but i have been working a lot lately and i have been going through a lot these last few months. My grandpa had a stroke and was disabled on his left side. On October 1st he passed away. Exactly two weeks later, October 15th at 1:52 A.M. My grandma passed away due to cancer. Yeah life has been rough on me. **_

_**On a side note to that, I would like to try and start a charity for cancer but i need some ideas on what to do. I am from a small town and dont really have many options but any ideas would be appreciated.  
><strong>_

_**So here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. There are a few intense moments but not going to spoil anything!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"You actually <em>seen <em>Batman?" My co-worker, Jodi, leaned on her elbow with her chin resting on her fists. I nodded. "_And_ the Joker?"

I nodded again. Jodi's eyes grew bigger. "and _lived_?"

"Obviously." I laughed.

Jodi was younger than me; about 16 or so. She was fairly new so I wasn't the newbie anymore. I remember when Jodi first cam into the store and asked for an application. At first I was a little iffy about her, but now that she is working here and I have gotten to know her, she really isn't too bad. In fact, I pitied the girl. Her parents went through a divorce when she was 10 and she hasn't seen much of her mother.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked her one day when we closed together.

"No, not really." she shrugged, "Well, not anymore. I mean, after a while you just don't care, you know? Why should I waste my time calling her when in the end _I _am the one upset when I don't get an answer."

It was sad, really. So here she was, age 16, working to buy a car that her father couldn't afford alone

"That is so cool!" she said, bringing me back to the present.

"Cool?" I asked raising a brow. "In what dimension?"

She gave me a look. "I don't see how you're not excited about this. I'm getting goosebumps just talking about it!" she extended her arm and shivered.

"I don't see how you _are_."

"It's not everyday you see the Joker."

"Thank the Lord for that."

Jodi shrugged.

"You cant be serious." I accused.

"Well..."

"Well what? He's a murderer, Jodi."

"I know that. I understand him, though."

"He threw Rachel out Bruce Wayne's penthouse window."

"Okay so I don't agree with the who murdering people part...but I get his motives."

I stared at her for a long time wondering if she was actually serious. If she was then she definitely needs some help.

"Can you even hear yourself right now?"

Jodi rolled her eyes and put a shirt on the display rack.

When I got home I just threw my things along the wall and flopped on the couch. Eric walked quietly behind me. "Long day?" his voice startled me.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he sat beside me on the two seated couch.

"Nope." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Nothing?" He asked like I had some big thing that I was keeping from him. Even though in a way, there was. I just shook my head.

"Hmm." he breathed and looked blankly at the wall as we sat in silence, my to my appreciation. Sadly, it didn't last that long. "Seems like you've been spending a lot of time with Rebecca and Harley."  
>"<em>Rachel<em> and _Harvey,_" I corrected. Eric waved his hand in the air, "Whatever." I opened my eye and looked at him as he shook his head slightly.

"Really? You're going to go on yet another rant over this? Seriously?"

"No," he sighed, "I was just thinking that maybe we could go do something." I was about to speak but Eric put his hand up and said, "Just hear me out, okay?"

I stared at his hand until he got the hind and removed it. "Continue."

"Look, I know that we got off to a bad start. I know you don't want me here. I was sworn to protect you and I am only to look after you. I was just thinking that...maybe...we can do something and get to know each other better. Not like on a date or anything," He added quickly and his face had a hint of redness, "just so that we are not just strangers being forced to be around each other."

I thought for a moment. "Okay, you're right. A fresh start would be great."

"Great." he smiled.

I lifted my head and smirked. "So, if we are friends now, then you can answer all of my questions, right?"

"I suppose so..." he said cautiously, like a child being questioned about stealing a cookie before dinner.

"What's her name?"

His worried face became one of confusion. "Who?"

"Come on, Eric, don't play dumb. Nessie and I know all about your little private conversations on the phone."

"Oh, um, her?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"What's her name? Please tell me." I pleaded playfully.

He sat there, trying to hide his discomfort in the silence. He was going to tell me. I will find out one way or another. Looking around, I found what I was searching for. On a wooden shelf near the kitchen was the little black cell phone. Eric snapped his head towards me, then to the phone.

I bolted from the couch with my mind set on snatching the phone. Eric followed after, jumping over the back of the couch like a bat out of Hell.

I slid on the kitchen floor and took the phone, immediately flipping it open.

"Stop!" Eric shouted as his body pressed against mine against the wall. His arm held against my chest and held me in place. I had no way out of this predicament. Eric's eyes glimmered in fury, causing me to do nothing but stare at him with my mouth open. I think that I was actually afraid of him in this moment.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." he said in a low voice. My breathing became uneven. I don't understand why he was so protective over a stupid phone. "Now."

I dropped the phone in his hand and he slowly released me from his grip.

"Do not _ever_ touch my things again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good." he then turned and left the room, leaving me standing there in confusion and shock. There was something about that phone. There was something that he didn't want me or Vanessa to see. If he was really talking to a girl, he wouldn't act like that. Not that violent. And we just finished talking about that _new, fresh start_. Yeah. So far so good, huh? I cleared my throat and fixed my clothes to look like everything was fine again.

Vanessa came down stairs and settled in her chair with a book in her hands.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey. What are you reading now?" I walked around the chair and looked at the front of the book as she held it up to me. The Laws of the United States of America. "You are so strange, Nessie." I laughed.

"Hey, that's why you love me." she laughed.

Eric walked into the room with a hand full of envelopes in hand.

"Did I get anything?" I asked quietly, remembering the incident before.

Eric nodded. I reached for him to hand me the mail but he began tearing into it.

"Excuse me? That is mine!" I glared.

"That is illegal, Eric." Nessie shook her head, still staring at her book.

"No it's not." he rolled his eyes and continued tearing the envelope apart.

"It is too. It says it right here on page 156."

"Well, there you have it." I muttered, "Hand it over."

He didn't look too happy, but he obliged and stormed out of the room into his bedroom.

I opened the package to find a little card and a letter. Ignoring the card for now I unfolded the letter.

_ To Ms. Holly Mathews,_

_ I have noticed you at Harvey Dent's fundraiser and I have not seen you around so I assumed that you were new to Gotham. I would like for you to have a look around Gotham and know that this really is a great city; even with it's flaws. Come by my office tomorrow and I would be delighted to give you a tour._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Bruce Wayne_

I picked up the card that consisted of all of his information set up as a business card. Wayne Enterprises. That must have been his penthouse that the fundraiser was held in. Does he do this with everyone in the city?

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"A letter. Bruce Wayne wants me to tour the city with him."

"I seen him in a magazine! He's cute!" she winked.

"I don't even know the man, Nessie, and it's just a tour." I rolled my eyes.

"Right. A _tour_." she giggled.

The next day I took the car and drove to Wayne Enterprises. It looked a lot different in the daytime than at night. It was so tall it looked like it went to the sky and beyond. Easily the tallest building in Gotham. The inside was just like any other business building. Rows and rows of desks were filled with paper work. I walked up to the first desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" a lady asked with a forced smile.

"I am looking for Bruce Wayne"

"10th floor." she went back to her paperwork. I said thank you and made my way to the elevator. When I arrived to the 10th floor the room was much more organized than the first one. There were people standing, talking to each other and handing over files. I walked up to the people standing under a sign that read, _Main Desk_.

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"He sent me a letter in the mail asking me to stop by." I dug through my purse and presented the letter to her.

"Okay. Would you mind signing our sign in sheet?" she asked as she set a clip board nearly full of names on the counter. I signed the empty space. "Alright, right this way Ms. Mathews."

The receptionist led me down a series of halls until we came to a large brown door with a name plate that read, "Mr. Wayne". We entered an extremely large room that held a plasma television and a black couch. On the other side of the room was a large wooden desk covered with papers and files stacked on top one another. A computer facing a black roller chair.

"Mr. Wayne is in a meeting right now but it should be over in about five minutes if you would like to wait here for him."

I smiled and nodded as she closed the door after her. A whole five minutes to kill. I walked over to the desk and skimmed over some papers to occupy myself. Most of them reading of corporate information and things much too complicated for me to even begin to understand. On the edge of the desk were two pictures frames.

One, standing vertically, was a picture of a man and a woman standing side by side with the mans arm around her waist. Both were smiling happily at the camera. The man had a thick mustache and looked a lot like Bruce. I assumed that this was a picture of his parents.

The other frame, standing horizontally, was a picture of a young boy and girl on a swing set. They were laughing and obviously enjoying themselves. I smiled at the children. The sun reflecting from their faces as they laughed and looked at each other. The little girls brown hair blown back form the wind. Caught in the moment.

I heard the door open and turned to see Bruce Wayne in a black suit and tie walk in with yet another file.

"My apologies to keep you waiting. Had a mandatory last minute meeting." He tossed the file carelessly on the table. His hair looked unsettled like he had been sleeping.

"Um." I motioned to my hair to hint. He took it and smoothed it down then smiled to me.

"So, Mr. Wayne.."

"Please," he interrupted, "Call me Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce, I am here about this letter you sent me..."

"Oh. Right. So am I correct, then? You are new here?"

"Yes."

"I do remember we have met before with Rachel and Harvey a little while ago, but I never got a chance to actually hold a conversation with you."

I nodded.

"So where are you from originally?"

"Canada." I have no idea where that came from. It just sort of happened.

"You're Canadian?" Bruce asked in disbelief. I nodded and bit my lip. "How did you like it there?"

"It was very nice." I didn't know anything about Canada.

"Who are the kids?" I pointed to the picture.

"Take a guess."

"Well, from what I hear, you don't have any children. Unless you have a little secret..."

"Well we all are full of secrets."

"Indeed we are." I muttered to myself.

"The kids are me and Rachel." he sighed.

"Really?" I picked up the silver frame to get a closer look. Bruce nodded. "You two were so adorable." I laughed.

"Were?" Bruce scoffed and fixed his collar on his jacket. I rose a brow and smiled. "Oh come on. Look at me! I'm a stud!" Bruce held his arms out and modeled jokingly.

"A little conceited don't you think?" I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not too full of myself. That is just what people make me out to be. I just smile and keep my mouth shut from the media," he shook his head, "I _hate_ the media."

I smiled. I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was very annoying to have a microphone and camera constantly being shoved in your face.

"So, you ready for that tour?"

"Sure."

With that, we left Wayne Enterprises in Bruce's expensive car and drove around the city. He showed me everything form the parks to the bridges, the best places to eat, and so on. By the time I realized it, it was dark out. Bruce pulled into the parking lot next to my car. "Thank you, Bruce, it was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I will see you around?" I opened the door and got out.

"Holly?" Bruce called before I could shut the door. I poked my head in. He was writing on a little piece of paper.

"Stay in touch?" he asked as he handed me the folded paper. I unfolded it to find a cell number. I smiled and nodded. "Good night, Bruce." I shut the door and got into my own vehicle. "Good night, Holly." Bruce whispered before he drove off.

I started the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. As usual, there was a lot of traffic out. I am so glad that I had my license so that I wouldn't have to rely on Eric. About half way home, the car behind me turned on their headlights on bright. I looked in the mirror and noticed that they were a little too close for comfort. I could have tapped the brakes and caused an accident. The lights were blinding me.

"Assholes." I muttered trying to focus on getting home. Maybe they would turn on a different street and bug someone else. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The driver followed me all the way to the house and stopped as I pulled in. They stayed in the middle of the street and I stayed in the car, looking in my rear view mirror.

The car was black with tinted windows that blended in with the night. I just sat there for a few minutes staring, unsure of what to do. The drivers side window rolled down but the shadows hid the face of the driver. I held my breath absentmindedly.

I missed the movement but heard a crash of shattering glass as the window in the back of my car gave in. I let out the breath that I was holding in a frightened scream. The mysterious black car rolled up the window and drove off in a maniac speed. Once I was sure it was out of sight, I got out of the car shakily. Who on Earth would do such a thing. Maybe it was a bunch of rowdy teenagers that were too drunk to know what they were doing. Maybe they were trying to scare people.

If that was true, well, it worked. Opening the back seat door I found small pieces of glass all over the back. Laying in the floor board, was a rock with a folded paper taped to it. I grabbed the rock and examined the paper. There was a note written very sloppily; I did my best to read it.

_See you soon. - J_

I read it over and over in my head. J? Joker? I ripped the node off and threw the rock aside before running in the house, locking the door behind me. I set the note on the table in my room and sat on my bed.  
>How was I going to explain all this? Eric would never let me out again. It would be difficult to think of a lie. I layed back on the bed and crushed the pillow to me. My mind kept going back to the note. Surely nothing is going to happen. He is just trying to scare me, that's all. He doesn't mean it. I will probably never see him again.<p>

As much as I tried to lie to myself, it was not comforting. I knew it. I am in deep. I'm screwed whether I tell Eric or not. Things are _not_ going according to plan...but when do they ever?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no! They know where she lives now! Tell me what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated and I will see you guys next chapter ;)<strong>_


	7. A Not So Merry Meeting

**...Hey there fellow readers...long time no see, huh? *awkward laugh* So, yeah, i'm sorry i haven't posted in like a year or two. I know that you all have had some authors leave notes up here with tons of excuses for missing chapters updates and all that jazz. So i am not gonna bore you with all that stuff. I am in college and yes i do work, but that is still no excuse! I am sorry! I am doing my best here. I will warn you that i have no idea when my next update will be. Anyways, i will talk to you more at the end of this chapter. See ya below!**

* * *

><p>I sat with my arms crossed on the sofa. Eric's rant has been going on for about an hour now.<p>

"So you're saying that someone just_ randomly_ starting following you?" He spat.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." I glared.

"What happened to _'oh I can take care of myself'_? It sure seems to me that every time you go out, you end up in some sort of trouble."

"That's not true!"

"Right." He looked out the window and I sighed.

"Eric, I don't think Gotham is as low profile as we thought."

"It's not the Mafia." He said, pacing. "They wouldn't waste time throwing rocks and signing little notes." He looked at the note again.

I shifted uneasily. Some part of me already knew the mafia were not the ones behind this, just the fact that no matter where I go, I can't get away. Like some sort of animal.

"So what do we do, then?"

Eric thought for a moment, "Let's just…ignore it, for now."

"What?" I could not believe my ears.

"Just listen to me, please, just this once. Maybe it is exactly what you said. A couple of idiotic, moron teenagers are around stirring up trouble." He knelt in front of me, looking into my eyes, "Holly, I am sure it has nothing to do with the Mafia."

I nodded and he smiled. "Thank you." I returned the smile.

"No need to thank me."

At that moment, a strong scent filled the air.

"Is Vanessa _baking_?" I could see some smoke come from under the door that led into the kitchen. As if on cue, Vanessa skipped in with a pie in her oven mitted hands.

"I hope you two are hungry!" she set the pie on the table.

"Apple pie?" Eric raised a brow. "How _American_." He laughed.

"I just wanted to try out my baking abilities. The first pie fell flat," she frowned, "but I managed to try again and voila! A beautiful pie!" she cut two small slices and handed us each a plate and fork.

Of course I have tried apple pie before and liked it; but I have never known Vanessa to bake. How bad could it be? All there is to it is following the instructions.

Both their eyes were on me as I took the first bite. It took all I had not to spit it out. You could definitely tell there was salt in it. Apparently, I didn't hide my expression every well.

"You don't like it." She pouted.

"No, it's good; it's just…maybe a little less salt next time."

"I'm a gardener; not a cook!" she scooped up the pie and went back into the kitchen. Leaving me to feel horrible for not being satisfied after her long, hard work.

I stared at the door until I heard Eric laugh loudly.

"You didn't even try it, did you?" I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course not," he laughed, "I was judging by _your_ reaction to know if it was safe or not. As I was correct with my assumption. At least she didn't have to get upset with me. I mean, really, you could have tried a little harder to fake it. That poor girl." He smiled and shook his head.

I laughed, "Jerk." Shaking my head.

The hours passed quickly until I had to go to work. I had the closing shift and the events of yesterday had me more than a little on edge. By the time it was time for my co-worker to leave, the clouds covered a majority of the sky, leaving it grey and gloomy. It wouldn't be long for the rain to come. I was actually excited for the rain. It reminded me of home. It was always this kind of weather.

Though the rain here made people want to stay indoors. I would be here alone until close. This last half hour was going to drag on forever.

I organized each clothing rack, cleaned out the dressing rooms, vacuumed the floor, and neatly stacked the fliers that sat at the edge of the counter in an almost OCD manor. There was literally nothing else for me to do and I still had 15 minutes left.

The bell above the door dinged, revealing the first sign of life I had seen in the past 30 minutes. A man about the age of 30 walked up to the counter. The right side of his jacket read _Treasured Memories Florist. _He proceeded to put a black rose and card in an envelope on the counter.

"Who is this from?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't know. I just deliver them." The man said before putting the hood up on his jacket and leaving the store. I didn't even notice it beginning to rain.

I picked up the rose, careful to avoid the red thorns. It was pretty, but I knew that different colored roses had different meanings to them. Though, I had forgotten which was which.

The card had my name written in an elegant cursive. I opened it slowly, unsure what to find. There was nothing to it except for one letter that I was sure now that it was not my favorite in the alphabet: _J_.

I was fully convinced that the mafia had nothing to do with this or the rock incident. I had a new problem. Not only did that creepy clown know where I lived, but where I work as well.

The fear that was growing inside me was indescribable. I looked up at the clock again. 7:50 pm. I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind me closing 10 minutes early.

I locked the cash register drawer and shut off all the lights, throwing the rose in the garbage bin in the process.

The rain was really beginning to pour. I could barely even hear myself think over the staccato drops hitting the pavement.

I felt heat hit my neck as I locked the front door. Closing my eyes, I tried to convince myself I am just imagining it. I silently counted to 3 before turning around.

The Joker was about an inch from my face. Of course, I do what anyone else would in this situation…scream. It wasn't long before the Jokers hand covered my mouth, effectively cutting off the sound.

"Shh, shh, shh. Wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves, would we?" he flicked out the little knife and waved it in my face. I shook my head slowly.

"Good." His voice was deep, which only made me even more frightened. He removed his hand and turned his back to me. It was hard to see through the rain and I doubted anyone would be out in it, anyway.

"Holly, Holly, Holly." He sang, "Been here for a few months and already have some friends in high places." He turned to face me. "Bruce Wayne," he mocked, "is a phony. You think he is a real man? No. No, a _real_ man doesn't sit behind a desk all day or have little interns run around for a cup of coffee."

"I'm sure you blow up buildings and kidnap people to kill them all by yourself." I spat sarcastically, earning a glare.

"I'd watch it if I were you. That little mouth of yours might get you into some trouble." He tapped the knife lightly on my nose.

He turned again and took a few steps out farther into the road. He looked around at the other buildings like he was searching for something.

"I have been watching you for a while, Holly. You are a very interesting woman. Others may be too stupid to notice, but I know you are hiding something. You have some sort of secret that you are desperate to keep hidden." He turned to me and I stood frozen.

I wonder what all he has seen or heard. Eric is not very quiet when he is angry.

"Well?" The Joker took a step towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"I will find out, Holly, whether it be the easy way or, my personal favorite, the hard way."

I gulped.

His eyes stared viciously into mine before he turned and walked down a dark ally.

"Until next time, Doll face!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing.

I stood for a while not knowing what to do. I was grateful he left like that and decided not to kill me. That's what I though was going to happen. I'm glad of this decision.

What the hell just happened? How could he possibly know anything? Maybe my house was bugged. No, don't get paranoid. It's going to be fine. Just calm down and go home before you catch a cold or worse, he decides to come back.

After taking a few deep breaths I made my way to my car and drove home. Without saying a word to anyone, I went to my room, tossing the keys on the bedside table. I stripped off my soaked clothes and put on a pair of dry pajamas.

As much as I tried not to think about it, it was impossible. Looking around my room the paranoia set back in. I looked in every corner (both floor and roof), in the air vents, hidden on my dressers, even so far as to looking under my bed. I couldn't find a microphone or camera anywhere. I sat on the bed and laughed at myself. Get it together, Holly.

_*****Queen's POV*****_

The smile hurt as I shook the hand of the President of the United States. Photographers and the media snapped picture after picture of what they thought was a friendly visit. Though I was friends with the President, just a mere get together was not the only reason why I asked him over.

_*****15 Minutes Earlier*****_

William handed me a tissue as another tear fell.

"I apologize." I murmured, blotting the tear away. President Barack Obama shook his head, "No need to apologize. Are you sure you don't want Holly to be put in protection?" he brows puckered.

Now I shook my head.

"No. That wouldn't be fair to do that to her. Besides, Holly is very strong; and she has a body guard with her. I can't have her cooped up in isolation. She needs to live while she is still young."

The President nodded.

_*****Present*****_

I debated over and over in my mind whether or not that was a good decision. William had thought so. I knew that Eric would keep her safe. I did not doubt him. I was just worried about Holly as any other grandmother would be.

I walked back to Holly's room, a place I have returned to many times a day. The house keeper had cleaned it the morning she had left. No one has entered since then but me.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. There were pictures of her and Vanessa, her and me.

"I miss you so much, Holly." I sighed as I picked up a tiny picture frame that contained an image of us sitting on a bench under a tree out in the courtyard. It was a normal, informal picture. We were not posed or aware of the camera flashing to capture a memory. I remember it was Vanessa who had taken the image on the evening of my birthday. One of my greatest birthdays ever.

It felt like she has been gone for years when in reality, it has only been 4 months.

It was a difficult struggle to not write to her. I wanted desperately to see how she was doing. Did she like America? Did she miss me as much as I missed her?

Placing the frame back on the tiny table, I wiped away another tear that I did not notice fall.

I thought briefly of just sending her a little letter. Something short, just to know her that all was well here, but I immediately discarded the idea. Sending her a letter would be a very dangerous thing to do.

If someone should intercept it, her cover would be blown. No, I would just have to suck it up and be strong. Everything will work out over time. I just need to be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm back. What did you all think? Please review. <strong>

**So i said i was gonna talk to you, so here it goes. I may or may not be able to continue this story. I really want to. I have everything planned for the END of the story, but nothing in between! I dont want to bore you all with rambling to make up most of the story. So what i am trying to get at here, is that I may be looking for someone to continue this for me. **

**I would want to be like a beta for it. If possible. I can help write it. Thats all that i need, is some help. I dont always have time to work on it or update it so this would also come in handy. I would want an email of the chapter before it's posted and i will tell you all of my ideas of how i thought things should go. **

**If anyone is interest in this please let me know in a review or message me.**

**Also feel free to add me on Facebook, follow me on twitter, Kik, or anything. All the information to that is on my profile page. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me so far. I greatly appreciate it. 3**


End file.
